Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel and an OLED display including the panel. More particularly, embodiments of the described technology relate to an OLED display panel which can increase the contrast ratio and an OLED display including the panel.
Description of the Related Technology
Generally, an OLED display panel includes a plurality of organic light-emitting elements respectively corresponding to a plurality of sub-pixels.
Each organic light-emitting element or OLED includes two electrodes and an organic light-emitting layer. The organic light-emitting layer is disposed between the two electrodes and emits by producing an electric field between the electrodes. One of the electrodes is a transparent electrode so that the organic light-emitting element emits light to through the transparent electrode in order to display an image. Generally, the organic light-emitting element is driven in a current driving mode.
The OLED display panel includes an organic light-emitting element and two transistors which are electrically connected to the element for driving.
Currently, each element includes an organic light-emitting layer having a high efficiency emitting material so that luminance can be increased using a small current of several pA (pico-Ampere). Therefore, black luminance corresponding to a black image or image portion is increased and consequently the contrast ratio decreases.